


Needing me

by MurakiLovesg



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurakiLovesg/pseuds/MurakiLovesg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will solo quiere dormir y terminar con sus pesadillas. Lecter solo quiere ayudarle a que comprenda que lo que ve en sus sueños no tiene porque sentirlo como si fuera una pesadilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pesadillas

**Author's Note:**

> Se lo dedico con mucho cariño a Kitiara y a Dardragon. Sois las mejores!!!

Will Graham miró una vez más el reloj de su mesilla. Las doce. Las doce y diez, la una, las tres. Un número distinto cada vez que abría los ojos. No podía dormirse y aunque estaba agotado casi lo prefería a revolverse mientras su cabeza se llenaba de imágenes sin sentido que lo dejaban temblando de los pies a la cabeza. 

 

Las cuatro.

 

Will cerró los ojos se sentía igual de tenso que la última vez que había intentado dormirse, pero esta vez lo consiguió. 

  
  
****************

Estaba en un callejón oscuro. Estaba solo o al menos él no creía que hubiera nadie más. Escuchó algo, el sonido de una puerta de metal al cerrarse rebotando contra el marco y un grito de mujer. Miró hacia atrás, hacia el lugar del que había venido por si veía algún coche al que poder para y pedir ayuda, pero solo vio un callejón sin salida. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su cazadora recordando su móvil y al meter la mano solo encontró su arma.

¿Era esto real? El arma se sentía pesada y fría entre sus manos. Tenía que ser real.

Caminó hacia el lugar donde había escuchado los gritos con su pistola. Justo debajo de la escalera antiincendios encontró una puerta de metal oxidada entre abierta. Will la abrió con el pie y entró pegando su cuerpo contra la pared. Las manos le temblaban. No quería tener que volver a disparar a nadie otra vez.

—Cálmate, Will—se dijo en un susurro—Cálmate, Will.

Aquello era un antiguo almacén lleno de mobiliario mohoso y plásticos de embalar. La única luz que había venía de las farolas de la calle y de un par de bombillas desnudas en el techo.

Escuchó como arrastraban algo por el suelo y una respiración agitada.

—Era solo cuestión de tiempo—se lamentó una voz de hombre antes de echarse a reír. Una risa vacía de alegría, pero llena de desesperación.

Will se escondió detrás de unas mesas destartaladas y aguantó la respiración como si así pudiera evitar que le descubrieran.

Will se atrevió a asomarse desde detrás de su escondite, pero estaba lejos para ver algo. Si quería saber que estaba pasando tendría que acercarse un poco más.

Al fondo había un hombre de espaldas a él. Pudo decir que era más o menos de su estatura aunque caminaba encorvado y tenía su misma complexión. Iba vestido con harapos y descalzo.

El hombre se agachó para recoger algo del suelo; el cuerpo inerte de una mujer. No sabía decir si estaba muerta, pero su vestido estaba cubierto de sangre y el rostro blanco como el de un fantasma. El hombre la apoyó contra la pared y apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo para poder soltarla y sujetar una de sus muñecas contra la pared mientras con la otra sostenía una pistola neumática contra su muñeca.

—«¿Va a exhibirla como a un trofeo? ¿Cuál es su perfil, Will? » —Se preguntó a sí mismo—y ¿De qué podría servirte eso ahora?

—Era cuestión de tiempo, Will. —dijo la voz del hombre frente a él aun de espaldas.

¿Le había descubierto? No. No hablaba con él. Poco a poco Will se fue colocando tras el desconocido apuntándole directamente a la cabeza. Le temblaban tanto las manos que no creía que pudiera acertarle aunque pudiera disparar.

El hombre apartó el cabello del rostro de la mujer y entonces Will se dio cuenta de que la conocía.

—¿Alana? —balbuceó Will.

—¿Quién? ¿Quién anda ahí?— el hombre se iba a dar la vuelta y Will pensaba vaciar aquel maldito cargador sobre él sin tan siquiera pestañear hasta que vio su rostro, vio su propio rostro en aquel hombre.

¿Él la había matado?

—Tú—gritó el hombre con rabia.

—Si hubieras pedido ayuda no estaríamos así.—le reprochó el hombre mientras caminaba hacia él.

Will, retrocedió aun apuntandole. Tropezó y cayó de espaldas disparando se su arma. Cerró los ojos y continuó hasta que vacío el cargador. Y de pronto...

******

Will escuchó los ladridos de sus perros. Abrió los ojos y se vio caído sobre las escaleras del porche de su casa con el arma aun humeante entre sus manos.

—¡¿Qué coño?!

Will tardó unos minutos en asimilar lo que acababa de suceder. Uno de sus perros se acercó a él empujándole con el hocico y Will se puso en pie después de acariciarlo. Tenía que hacer algo.

Will no sabía muy bien como había llegado a la puerta del departamento de Hannibal. Recordaba haber pensado en llamarle y hablar con él, pero allí estaba a las ocho de la mañana pensando en si llamaba o no. Will levantó una mano y vio que llevaba una bolsita de una pastelería cercana. Bueno, al menos no había venido con las manos vacías.

Llamó un par de veces y esperó.

 

Hannibal abrió la puerta. Llevaba puesto un delantal sobre la ropa de calle y lo miró extrañado.

—¿Will? ¿Estás bien?

—Siento presentarme si avisar, pero pensé... —los ojos de Will coincidieron por un segundo con los de Lecter antes de que apartara la vista.

—No tienes por qué disculparte. Mis amigos no necesitan avisarme. Creí que te lo había dicho.

Lecter se apartó de la puerta dejándole pasar y le acompañó hasta la cocina.

—Es que pensé... pensé que...

—¿Qué podrías desayunar conmigo? —Le preguntó Lecter.

—¿Qué?

—Has traído una bolsa de la pastelería que hay a dos calles de aquí. ¿Es para desayunar conmigo?

—Oh, sí. Ten.

Mientras Lecter calentaba el agua para el té le indicó que se sentara:—No soy muy dado a la bollería, pero reconozco que estos cruasanes tienen un aspecto delicioso.

Will bostezó y se cubrió la boca con la mano—Lo siento.

—No has dormido bien. ¿Es por eso por lo que has venido a verme, Will?

—No lo sé en realidad.

—Puedo prepararte una infusión si quieres. Te ayudará a relajarte y dormirás, aunque preferiría que antes de tomarla hablaras sobre lo que te preocupa. ¿Has vuelto a tener más pesadillas?

—Sí. —Will asintió atreviéndose a mirar a Lecter de reojo.

El hombre colocó una taza de té frente a él y sacó una bandeja de uno de los armarios colocando los cruasanes sobre ella. Hannibal controlaba cada uno de sus movimientos en aquella cocina. Había algo en su forma de moverse que despertaba cierta envidia en Will, tal vez solo curiosidad. No había ni un movimiento brusco ni innecesario.

 

Al ver que no decía nada más Will continuó.

—He tenido un sueño extraño en el que…seguía a un asesino.

—Bueno es así como te ganas la vida, ¿no?

Will negó con la cabeza—Esta vez iba solo y me encontraba con el asesino a punto de matar a Alana.

—¿A Alana?

—Bueno, en realidad ni siquiera sé si ella seguía viva. Le vi la cara y… Ese hombre... El rostro de ese hombre era el mío.—Will cogió su taza y dio un sorbo como si así pudiera pasar aquel mal trago.

Lecter puso una mano sobre su hombro y apretó un poco dejándole saber que estaba junto a él: —Tranquilo, Will. Tú mismo has dicho que era un sueño. Respira profundamente y piensa en ello como lo que es. La exploración de algo más profundo. Algo que guardas dentro de ti. ¿Cómo te sentiste?

—¿Qué cómo me sentí? —Cuando las manos de Will comenzaron a temblar dejó la taza sobre la mesa. —Will abrió la boca a punto de continuar, pero su móvil sonó. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y contestó al ver el número de Crawford. —Tengo que coger.

 

******

Cuando Will se marchó después de tres o cuatro disculpas apresuradas, Lecter vació el contenido de su taza en el fregadero. Era una lástima tirar aquella infusión de setas alucinógenas así como era una pena que Will apenas la hubiera probado. Will había tenido en los labios las respuestas que deseaba escuchar desde el primer día y aquel ignorante de Laurece lo había echado todo a perder. Si no lo necesitara para que Will siguiera trabajando en el terreno haría mucho tiempo que parte de Crawford estaría bajo tierra. 


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Will llegó a la escena del crimen Crawford le esperaba junto a la puerta.

—Ven por aquí, Will. Hemos intentado no tocar nada. Los padres fueron asesinados en la sala y su hijo en su habitación.

Will asintió mientras le seguía y le iba dando el resto de los detalles. Beverly estaba sacando fotos en la cocina mientras Jimmy y Brian estaban miraban por el lugar intentando no alterar nada.

—¿Por dónde prefieres empezar, Will?—preguntó su jefe.

—¿Cómo los encontrasteis?

—Un vecino llamó a la policía. Les dijo que cuando no escuchaban al matrimonio discutir y amenazarse oía la música del muchacho a todo volumen así que fue a quejarse y se encontró con esto. —Crawford miró su libreta y la guardó en el bolsillo- Vino para decirles que quería un poco de paz y se encontró la puerta abierta y a los Roberts en la cocina con dos tiros en el pecho. Al hijo lo encontramos después en su habitación.

—¿Y que fue esta vez? ¿La música o una discusión? —preguntó mientras se ponía unos guantes.

—Las dos. Escuchó una pelea entre los padres y después la música.

Al entrar en la habitación del muchacho lo encontró tumbado en el suelo boca abajo llevaba los cascos en el cuello y el cable enrollado alrededor. El ordenador aún seguía encendido y en salvapantallas iban apareciendo fotos del muchacho con sus amigos.

En una de las paredes había un gran póster de un grupo de Rock con la cara pintada de blanco y negro y ropa de cuero. Leyó el nombre y no le dijo absolutamente nada. Hacía mucho que no escuchaba ningún disco nuevo y aun más que no iba a ninguna tienda a buscar música o películas. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hizo algo de eso?

—¿Que estaba escuchando?—preguntó Will de pronto. 

Crawford abrió la boca como si fuera preguntarle qué importancia tenía aquello, pero volvió a cerrarla.

 

En aquel momento Jimmy decidió asomar la cabeza en el cuarto.

—Yo creo que los padres cabrearon al mocoso y este los mató. — Crawford lo fulminó con la mirada 

—¿Y luego que, Jimmy? Dio vueltas sobre sí mismo se mareó y se mató de la caída. 

—Es solo una teoría, pero puede que tuviera un amigo y...

—Sabes que, Jimmy. Tú deja las teorías a los matemáticos y dedícate a buscar pruebas. ¿Quiero esto despejado ya? Fuera.

Jimmy se marchó no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada a Will. Ya, Will conocía aquella mirada bien. Él era el bicho raro. El que se dedicaba a los perfiles. Para algunos una especie de historiador que rellenaba los huecos con lo que se inventaba para otros un tío al que se le iba la cabeza tanto como a los psicópatas y más que guiarse por las pruebas y la intuición lo guiaba la experiencia.

 

—La música.... Lo de la música era solo para ayudarme a entrar en la situación.

—No lo sé. No tengo ni idea de lo que escuchan los críos hoy en día. Creo que algo de New metal o algo así. La lista de reproducción está en el ordenador. La paró la policía cuando llegaron.

—¿Falta algo?

—Hasta que no lo revisemos no podremos saberlo con certeza. Voy a hablar ahora con los chicos.

Cuando se quedó a solas Will miró a su alrededor, miró cada detalle en el cuarto. Las marcas de un vaso en la mesa, los papeles, la postura del cuerpo y fue hasta la cocina donde estaban sus padres al otro lado del mostrador. Las salpicaduras de sangre llenaba la pared a sus espaldas y parte del frigorífico. Si se fijaba bien se notaba que habían quitado algo de la puerta de la nevera. Tal vez una pegatina, una tarjeta magnética.

A Will le parecía la típica familia con hijo adolescente que cena en su cuarto y pasa más tiempo con sus amigos y encerrado en su habitación con su ordenador y su música que con sus padres. Discusiones; posible divorcio en ciernes y sin embargo el marido por la postura había intentado protegerla. Eso es lo que intuía sin cerrar los ojos. Volvió a la habitación del muchacho y movió el ratón con su mano enguatada viendo la lista de reproducción. Tampoco fue capaz de reconocer ninguno de los grupos. Dio al play y dio un paso atrás impresionado por lo alto que estaba.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en los latidos de su corazón. El muchacho se levantó del suelo y volvió a sentarse en la silla del ordenador con los cascos puestos. A través de la puerta de su habitación se escuchaban los gritos de sus padres. El muchacho subió el volumen y se ajustó los cascos y siguió con sus cosas. 

 

Will salió de la habitación y salió de la casa viendo como la pareja se gritaba movían las manos haciendo aspavientos. 

Cerró la puerta de la casa y salió al pasillo. Se vio tocando el timbre y esperar antes de que le abrieran la puerta. Tal vez le conocían, tal vez le esperaban.

Vio al matrimonio y los siguió hasta la cocina. Confiaban en él. Esperó a tenerlos juntos tras el mostrador y sacó el arma. Veía el miedo en sus rostros. Sentía que tenía el poder para decidir quien vivía o no y hoy no iba a vivir nadie. 

El primer disparo se lo llevó ella. Su marido se puso en medio y les disparó a los dos, pero Will no se marchó. Caminó buscando a alguien más. Ellos solo habían sido el aperitivo antes del plato fuerte. Lo encontró sentado mirando el ordenador. No había oído nada. Tiró del cable y le miró a los ojos forcejea con él y lo agarra retorciendo el brazo. Enreda el cable alrededor de su cuello y lo ahoga mientras ve como se le escapa la vida. Will sonríe, sonríe mientras el muchacho se escurre de entre sus brazos y cae al suelo. Va hasta la cocina y recoge algo de la puerta.

Cuando la visión de Will regresa al presente esta temblando. Borra la sonrisa de su rostro y se maldice mientras ve como las imágenes del salvapantallas muestran cuanta vida había en aquel adolescente. Él en un camping, haciendo Skate, celebrando un cumpleaños en la cocina.

Will creyó ver en aquélla foto lo que faltaba en la puerta de la nevera. 

Alguien tocó su hombro y se dio la vuelta a punto de sacar el arma. 

 

—Tranquilo, Will. Soy yo.—gritó Crawford sobre el estruendo de la música. Apartó a Will y paró la música.—¿Qué has visto? 

 

Will le contó lo que había percibido sobre el asesino y le contó sobre la foto de la nevera:—¿Creía que esperarías fuera?

—Y eso hicimos, pero llevas aquí casi dos horas, Will. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Dos horas? Sí... Estoy bien. Tengo que marcharme. —¿Dos horas? ¿Cómo había sucedido algo así?

—¿Quieres que te acerque a algún sitió?

Will negó con la cabeza y se apartó de Crawford antes de salir del edificio. En su prisa por salir de allí tropezó contra una mujer. 

—Perdone... No la vi...—Comenzó a disculparse hasta que vio a la periodista pelirroja. —Señorita, Lounds.  
—Señor, Graham. —Le saludó ella con una falsa sonrisa. —Me imagino que ha salido de la casa donde han asesinado a esa familia.  
—Buenos tardes. —La respondió dando por zanjada aquella conversación, pero ella se volvió a poner en medio.  
—Eso es todo lo que tiene que decir.  
Will la apartó y continuó andando sin prestarla atención. Cruzó la carretera y una furgoneta lo esquivó por poco. No quiso mirar atrás no deseaba volver a ver a aquella mujer.

Sin tiempo para ir a comer ni descansar después de pasar dos horas en aquella casa fue directo a la consulta del doctor Lecter. Disculpándose de nuevo por haber salido aquella mañana sin terminar de desayunar empezó a contar como había sido su mañana hasta llegar a lo que le preocupaba.

—Esta vez ha sido extraño. No solo por las dos horas en las que no recuerdo que pasó. El chico estaba en el suelo y de pronto pensé que ni recordaba la última vez que había ido a ver una película o escuchado música y…

—¿Y qué crees que tiene malo pensar en ti en aquel momento? Podría ser también una forma de evadirte de lo que estabas viendo.

Will negó con la cabeza.—No era eso. Era como si no me importara...

—Pero te importa, Will. Sino no sacarías el tema.

—¿Me importa?—Se recordaba sonriendo mientras los mataba. La sensación de no tener que esconderse y la paz por haber hecho lo que deseaba hace tanto tiempo.

 

—¿Cómo te sentiste cuando pensaste en ello, Will? ¿Cuando en el cuarto de aquel muchacho pensaste en otra cosa que no tuviera que ver con su muerte?

Will no pudo evitar una mueca de disgusto al recordarlo: —Culpable.— Su voz sonó rasposa.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sabía que un segundo después, cuando cerrara los ojos y empezara a ver como los mataban a él y a sus padres me vería haciéndolo a mí.

—Will, mírame. —Graham obedeció manteniendo la vista en sus ojos un segundo antes de apartarla.—¿Los mataste? —preguntó con firmeza.

–No...Pero...—Will se tapó los labios con la mano y se revolvió incomodo en el sillón. Hannibal le dio tiempo para que hablara. —lo vi... Me vi allí sobre ellos. Matándolos…

—Lo imaginaste, Will.

—Ya lo creo. Una imaginación muy vivida.

Hannibal se inclinó en su asiento hacia él.—Hasta donde yo sé Will, imaginar no es lo mismo que hacerlo.

—¿No lo es? Pero si es así porque no puedo evitar sentir como si fuera culpa mía.  
—Para eso estoy aquí, Will, para ayudarte a no sentirte mal.  
Ambos se miraron en silencio mientras la última frase de Hannibal parecía propagarse por la habitación, pero realmente para ninguno de los dos aquellas palabras tenían el mismo significado.

Hannibal se levantó y Will hizo lo mismo.  
—¿Quieres quedarte a cenar y ver una película?  
—Lo dices por lo que acabo de contarte. Es una tontería en realidad era solo algo que pensé.  
—Lo digo porque te considero mi amigo y cenar y compartir el tiempo es algo que hacen los amigos, Will. ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar y ver algo?  
Por un lado no le apetecía estar con nadie más. Se había acostumbrado a estar a solas o con sus perros y a veces el trato con los demás lo agobiaba, pero hoy tampoco quería estar solo. No quería despertar de repente andando en sueños por mitad de una carretera o algo peor. —Supongo… Sí. Sí, estaría bien. Gracias.  
—Acompáñame a la cocina y preparare algo mientras hablamos. ¿Vino o cerveza?

Le sirvió algo frio de beber y cocinó mientras Will lo miraba ir y venir, apoyado en la encimera, mientras preparaba la cena. Todavía no habían decidido que ver, pero al menos parecían tener un gusto parecido en cuanto al cine.  
—Seguro que no quieres que te ayude, Hannibal. Puedo cortar algo o freir algo.  
—No, Will. Hoy eres mi invitado. Ya cocinaras para mí la próxima vez. —Hannibal cogió un cuchillo del cajón y comenzó a cortar unas zanahorias.  
Will sonrió.  
—¿Qué encuentras tan divertido, Will?  
—Pensaba que si la próxima vez me toca cocinar a mi solo sabré como abrir un par de latas. No creo que me acuerde de más.  
—¿Cómo es eso? No has cocinado nunca para ti.

Will se retiró del mostrador y comenzó a caminar por la cocina:—No realmente. A veces incluso me olvido de comer.  
—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste con alguien, Will? —

—Pensé que es eso lo que tú y yo estábamos haciendo esta noche. Peli y cena suenan como una cita para mí—Will sonrió tímidamente.

Hannibal se río consiguiendo confundir a Will. —Alana tenía razón.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Lecter dejó el cuchillo sobre la mesa y movió el plato para vaciarlo en la sartén.—una vez me dijo que cuando querías evitar un tema flirteabas.

—Yo... —Will se sonrojó y sus palabras se atropellaban queriendo explicar que solo bromeaba.

—Tranquilo, Will.

—Entonces. ¿Qué película te apetece ver?

 

La noche paso tranquila entre conversaciones durante la cena y cuando terminaron Will insistió tanto en que le dejara fregar los platos que Hannibal le dejó. Escogieron ver “El rey Arturo” y se sentaron en el sofá uno junto al otro.  
Will estaba un poco nervioso al principio, pero consiguió relajarse mientras veía la película tanto que fue quedándose dormido hasta caer sobre el hombro de Hannibal. El doctor lo miró fijamente sin saber que pensar. Una parte de él quería ser su amigo mientras la otra quería abrirlo para saber cómo funcionaba, para saber qué era lo que movía su cerebro y lo hacía especial para él. Hannibal se apartó y le quitó los zapatos dejando que se tumbara sobre el sofá antes de taparle con una manta.


	3. Capítulo 3:

 

Will encendió el proyector y se colocó frente a la mesa, delante de sus alumnos. La primera foto mostraba los cuerpos del caso en el que estaba trabajando.

—La familia Roberts. Clara Roberts cuarenta y cuatro años, Paule Roberts cincuenta y tres y su hijo John de dieciocho años. Asesinados en su propia casa.

Comenzó a pasar las diapositivas hasta llegar a la foto de la nevera mientras hablaba sobre el tipo de relación que mantenía esta familia y la intención de iniciar los trámites de divorcio de los padres.

—En esta ocasión las salpicaduras de sangre dejaron las pistas que necesitábamos. En el dibujo que forma esas marcas de sangre sobre la puerta se nota un espacio en blanco. Gracias a una fotografía de unos días antes donde se ve que falta hemos llegado hasta una pequeña cadena de restaurantes que llevan comida a domicilio. Un testigo dice haber visto salir de allí a alguien con un traje de repartidor y no tardaremos en descubrió que sucedió.

—En ocasiones cuando un crimen así es descubierto uno debe preguntarse. ¿Es esta la primera vez que este sujeto ha asesinado? ¿Volverá a hacerlo? Pues bien. Estas son las preguntas que nos han conducido a estos tres casos que comparten el mismo patrón.

Will miró hacía la pantalla moviendo las diapositivas para mostrar los rostros del resto de víctimas con sus datos personales.

—¿Qué vemos aquí? El asesino debe de ser un hombre de mediana edad. Infancia difícil. Criado por algún pariente con el que no tenía buena relación. Posibles abusos. ¿Que busca en cada una de sus víctimas? ¿Cuál será su siguiente objetivo?

—Su siguiente víctima podría ser cualquier familia que cumpla con ese rango de edades—Habló una chica al fondo de la sala.

—Cualquiera no—La corrigió Will.

—¿Las otras víctimas estaban a punto de divorciarse?—Preguntó otro de sus alumnos.

—Sí.

—¿Cómo podía saber el repartidor que estaban divorciándose?

—Eso es justo lo que nos toca averiguar—Will miró el reloj y dio por finalizada la clase.

Los alumnos salieron en silencio mientras él terminaba de recoger sus cosas y entonces la vio, vio a la periodista Freddie Lounds apoyada en el marco de la puerta de su clase. Sabía que aquella mujer no le tenía respeto a nada, pero colarse en las oficinas del FBI ya era el colmo.

—¿Qué se supone que hace aquí, señorita Lounds? Estas son salas privadas. No tiene suficiente con ir asaltando gente en la calle.

La mujer le miró de arriba a abajo e hizo una mueca antes de cruzar los brazos. —Y está usted seguro de que debería de estar dando clases. La última vez que le vi parecía alterado.

—Vamos donde Crawford ahora mismo y se lo comentamos a ver si a él también le parezco alterado.

—Por mi bien. El me llamó.—La mujer le sujetó del brazo para que la guiara, pero Will se apartó como si quemara y ella pareció encontrarlo divertido. Will comenzó a caminar hacia el despacho de su jefe. Por una vez en su vida la mujer lo siguió sin protestar hasta el despacho de Crawford.

—Adelante —contestó Crawford desde su despacho.

—Tengo que hablar contigo, Will—dijo su jefe en cuanto se asomó por la puerta y entonces vio a la periodista. —Bueno supongo que ya conoces parte de lo que voy a contar.

—Siéntese, señorita Lounds.

Lounds se adelantó a Will con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro antes de sentarse.

—Supongo, señorita Lounds que ya sabe porque la he hecho venir.

—¿Ha vuelto a escribir sobre mí? —preguntó Will

Ella lo miró despectiva antes de responder—¿Usted no es el centro del mundo, ¿Sabe? Soy periodista y hay más...

—Sí, Will. Ha vuelto a escribir sobre ti— la cortó Crawford—Quería hablarlo contigo antes de que viniera, pero por lo visto se rige por un horario distinto. No le dije a las seis.

—¿No era a las cinco? Me equivoque.

Will resopló. Mentirosa y falsa: —Pero no te preocupes Ha estado muy entretenida andando por mis clases. ¿Y que había escrito sobre mí esta vez? ¿Qué duermo colgado boca abajo?—Ya podría ser al menos así no se sentiría tan agotado la mitad del tiempo. Aunque hoy estaba bien. Había conseguido dormir en la casa de Hannibal y se sentía mejor que de costumbre. Tal vez tenía que haberle avisado antes de marcharse a trabajar, pero no quería molestarle aun más.

 

—¿Will?—preguntó Crawford como si no fuera la primera vez que le llamaba. El portátil de su jefe estaba frente a él con el último artículo de la mujer.

 

El agente especial del FBI  se acercó un poco más para poder leer aquella basura. Cuando llego a la parte que le concernía apretó los dientes. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era?

 

«La escena del crimen era atroz hasta el punto de hacer que el agente "especial" Will Graham abandonara la escena trastornado. Tan apresurada fue su salida que casi es atropellado en el lugar. Fue duro hasta para un hombre que lidia en su cabeza y en su vida cotidiana con cientos de problemas mentales....»

 

Will terminó de leer hasta el último párrafo, incluso los créditos sin hacer caso a sus incipientes ganas de gritarla. Esa mujer nunca le dejaría en paz. Se quitó las gafas y se recostó contra el asiento mientras se frotaba los ojos:—¿Cientos de problemas mentales, señorita Lounds?

 

—¿Dónde pone eso? —Preguntó ella como si no hubiera roto un plato en su vida.

 

Crawford deslizó el portátil hasta casi ponerlo frente a la cara de la periodista.

—Oh, aquí. «Fue duro hasta para un hombre que lidia en su cabeza y en su vida cotidiana con cientos de problemas mentales» No hablaba de usted, hablaba de los criminales. ¿Lo ve? ¿Es que se entiende otra cosa? Tendré que decirle al corrector que lo mire mejor la próxima vez.

—Es curioso porque me ha parecido leer que el corrector y editor eran también usted. ¿Desorden de la personalidad, señorita Lounds? —Preguntó Graham.

—Porque escribiera aquel artículo sobre usted señor Graham no tiene por qué volverse tan susceptible. Usted no es...

—¿El centro del universo?—la cortó Will.

—Sí, eso hemos oído antes de que Will leyera el artículo en el que ha vuelto a salir.—los interrumpió su jefe. Cerró la tapa del portátil con tal fuerza que los cabellos pelirrojos de la periodista se movieron—y por eso estamos aquí, señorita Lounds.

—¿Qué quieren?—preguntó ella intentando disimular su interés y desconfianza.

—Quiero que publique un artículo, pero más vale que lo haga palabra por palabra.

—¿Y que gano yo? ¿Cuáles serán mis primicias? ¿Me hablaran sobre este caso?

—Espera—habló Will— ¿Quieres que escriba un artículo sobre el caso? ¿Sabes lo que eso provocaría? Lo pondría irascible y le haría...

—Ven conmigo, Will.

Ambos se fueron al pasillo, pero dejaron la puerta entre abierta para vigilarla.

—De acuerdo. —Empezó Crawford —Esto quería haberlo hablado primero contigo. Sabemos que se volverá irascible y descuidado Will que es justo lo que necesitamos. Necesitamos que cometa un error. La pista del repartidor se ha enfriado.

—¿Que quieres decir?

—Ese hombre nunca trabajo para la empresa. Le robo el traje a un chaval hace cuatro meses después de darle una paliza en un callejón y dejarle en coma y eso es todo lo que tenemos. Tengo al equipo mirando si alguien pincho el teléfono en cada asesinato, pero más allá de eso solo te tengo a ti y humo, nada, _niente_.

—Pero si saca la noticia para cabrearlo matará al azar, cambiará las reglas y se volverá más violento.—Will trató de contener la voz para que ella no pudiera oírles.

—Necesitamos que salga para poder atraparle, Will.

—Pero no así.

—Lo siento esta vez no hay otra forma de hacer esto.

Al entrar Crawford le dio a la periodista una copia en papel de lo que habían escrito. Ella lo leyó y a cada renglón que leía la cara se le volvía más blanca.

—Ni si quiera está bien redactado— dijo finalmente antes de ponerlo sobre la mesa.

Will bufó:—Entonces podría pasar por algo suyo, ¿No? Tendrá lo básico; la realidad según le conviene.

—Will por favor.—le amonestó Crawford.

—No se preocupe. Hay confianza para decirnos lo que pensamos y ¿sabe lo que pienso yo? No voy a hacer esto. Él tiene razón. El hombre podría ponerse violento. ¿Y qué pasa si viene a por mí? 

—Tendrá vigilancia las veinticuatro horas del día si lo cree necesario. Piénselo detenidamente antes de marcharse de este despacho, señorita Lounds. Le estamos pidiendo su colaboración, pero también podríamos persuadirla de otra manera. 

—¿Eso es una oferta o una amenaza?

—Toda esta basura que ha estado escribiendo sobre el señor Graham es más que denunciable. 

—Pues hágalo. Entonces nos veremos en los tribunales y un psiquiatra de verdad dirá cuanto de este artículo es cierto. Y así escribiré dos artículos; uno sobre acoso policial y otro sobre enfermedades mentales.

Esto ya es el colmo. — Will se puso en pie

—Will siéntate—Le advirtió Crawford—Y usted también, señorita Lounds. Confió en que de esta reunión no salga ni  una sola palabra. ¿Entendido?

—Confíe, confié. No quiero tener nada que ver con esto.

La mujer cogió el bolso y salió de la habitación.

Will negó con la cabeza:—¿De verdad te crees una palabra?

—Más le vale, Will. Más le vale.

\-------------------

Hannibal se despidió de la última visita y vio a Graham sentado en la sala de espera. Venia cargado con un par de bolsas de un supermercado cercano.

—Buenas noches, Will.

—Buenas noches. Venía a disculparme por lo de ayer. Y bueno por irme esta mañana sin decir nada.—Will sonrió incomodó.

— Leí la nota que dejaste. No necesitas disculparte, Will. Pasa. ¿Dormiste bien al menos?

—Sí, gracias.

—Pues ya sabes que cuando quieras puedes quedarte a dormir, pero esta vez en la cama.

—¿En la cama? Pero..... Yoo... no…

Hannibal se quedó mirándole. Le gustaba verle azorado. Le gustaba verle sonrojar lo mismo que le gustaba cuando intuía que lo estaba manipulando o se enfadaba. Hannibal tardó un poco más en responder viendo como se ponía aun más nervioso.

—En mi otra cama, Will. Tengo un cuarto de invitados también.

—Ah… Me lo había imaginado.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó Hannibal. El doctor le vio hacer ese gesto con la nariz y supo que se pondría a la defensiva en un instante y así fue.

—Hoy no hay sesión, Doctor Lecter ¿no?

Hannibal sonrió:—Creí que esto era una charla entre amigos, Will. ¿Porque somos amigos verdad? —El doctor dio un paso hacia él y Will retrocedió hasta pegar su espalda contra la pared. Hannibal encontraba aquello divertido. Era una especie de juego reclamando su territorio, quitando a Will su espacio personal. Hannibal acercó la nariz y respiró profundamente sobre el hombro de Graham. —Veo que has cambiado de _aftersafe_. Me gusta más este.

El doctor se apartó muy a su pesar y Will fue despegándose poco a poco de la pared sin saber muy bien que había sucedido.

—Veo que has ido de compras, Will. ¿Has decidido empezar a cuidarte más?

—Fui a traerte algunas cosas por la cena de ayer. Fue muy rudo presentarme sin más… y quedarme dormido en tu sofá solo fue la guinda. Siento de verdad si te molesté. Soy un invitado pésimo.

—Tenemos que hacer algo con eso, Will. Con esa manía de disculparte conmigo por todo. Yo quería que te quedaras a cenar ayer y a mí no me importó que te durmieras. En todo caso siento no haberte  despertado para pasarte a otra habitación. Y dicho esto si de verdad hay algo que compensar solo tendrías que quedarte a cenar hoy y terminar de ver esa película conmigo. E incluso podrías quedarte a dormir después.

—No quiero molestarte.

—Si no quieres molestarme solo di que te quedaras esta noche.

Él esbozó una sonrisa y asintió rehuyendo mirar a los ojos de Hannibal:—Bien. Me puedo quedar a cenar y ver la película, aunque después tendré que volver a casa aun no he ido a dar de comer a mis perros.

—«Sus perros»—Pensó Hannibal molesto, pero no dio ninguna muestra de su disgusto—¿Quieres ayudarme a preparar la cena, Will?

—Claro.

Will le siguió hasta la cocina. Hannibal se dio cuenta de que no era muy diestro, pero con sus instrucciones lo hizo a la perfección. Era un buen alumno, un libro en blanco sobre el que escribir, pero no solo sobre cocina. ¿Cómo sería si fuera como él? Si a parte de sentir aquella empatía por todo también aceptara esa parte oscura que todos tenemos.

Al terminar fueron a cenar al salón. Al principio charlaron animadamente hasta que Graham guardó silencio como si estuviera recordando algo. Hannibal escuchó a Will soltar el aire lentamente y supo que algo no iba bien o al menos peor que otras veces.

 —¿Te pasa algo, Will?

—Lo siento. No soy la mejor de las compañías. —Quitandose la servilleta del regazo la dejó sobre la mesa—Freddie Lounds es lo que me pasa. ¿Por qué todos creen que soy como ellos?

Hannibal no necesitó que le dijera nada más para saber a qué se refería con “ _ellos_ ”—Tal vez porque les es difícil creer que alguien que puede meterse en su cabeza de la manera en la que tú lo haces, Will, no comparta su misma... forma de ver la vida.

Will se quedó mirando fijamente la mesa. Hannibal sabía que estaba enfadado, frustrado por no poder hacer nada para defenderse. Sí él le dejara hacer no volvería a sentirse así nunca. Él se encargaría de protegerle.

\--------

La periodista se sentó en su escritorio frente a la pantalla de su portátil. Se frotó las manos y entrelazo los dedos mientras pensaba. Las cuentas no se pagaban solas y necesitaba que su página volver a tener las mismas visitas que con los casos anteriores. Sacó la grabadora del bolso y volvió a escuchar la clase de Will Graham. Le hubiera gustado sacar fotos, pero ahora mismo le daba igual porque no había forma de publicar aquello sin que Crawford se echara sobre ella.

El móvil comenzó a sonar y se extraño al ver un número privado. Descolgó y escuchó un jadeo al otro lado.

—¿Quién?

—¿Eres Freddie Lounds?

 —Sí.

El hombre volvió a jadear como si tuviera asma.

—Sí va a preguntarme que llevo puesto no estoy interesada.

— Hoy es tu día de suerte. Te quería a ti, pero ahora quiero al hombre que habla sobre mí en esa cinta. ¿Quién es?— dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono. Su respiración aun entrecortada. —¿Qué sabes sobre él?

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué sacaría yo de esto?

—Yo soy el que hace las preguntas, princesa. Cierra el portátil, guarda esa grabadora, cruza las piernas y empieza a responder porque podría hacer algo más que verte sentada frente a tu escritorio, podría matarte.

Ella se puso en pie mirando a su alrededor. ¿Iba en serio?

—Si esto es una broma…—Empezó a decir la periodista, pero él la interrumpió.

—Si esto es una broma, princesa tú y yo nos reiremos luego si no solo me reiré yo. ¿Lo entiendes?

La mujer asintió y el hombre pareció molestarse.

—No digas que sí con la cabeza cuando te hable. Di sí o no. Por eso aun tienen la lengua en su sitio. Quiero saberlo todo sobre él desde que número calza hasta donde vive y me lo vas a contar. Y si se te ocurre decirle algo a la policía recuerda que no sabes quién soy. Podría ser el alegre recepcionista que te dejó entrar en las instalaciones del FBI. Podría ser cualquiera. Si se lo dices a alguien lo sabré e iré a por ti.  ¿Tienes familia, Freddie?

—No.

—Mejor para ti. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Will Graham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siguiente capi de Hannibal. Espero que os gustara. Ahora a ponerse con el siguiente.   
> Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios y Kudos. Me han echo mucha ilusión y me han animado a continuar. <3


	4. Rutina

Capítulo 4: Rutina  
   
   
Hannibal se levantó temprano, tomó una ducha rápida, desayunó mientras leía el periódico y se vistió. Era algo que hacia día  tras día desde hacía una década. Los miércoles por la mañana sin embargo salía incluso antes para ir al viejo mercado del centro.

El mercado de la calle treinta y tres abría siempre a la misma hora; las 8:45. Lo sabía porque cada miércoles Edward, un señor de setenta y tres años abría la puerta con la puntualidad de un reloj. Solo una vez no se había abierto esa puerta a su hora y Hannibal sabía que había sido porque había sufrido un ataque al corazón. Edward aseguraba que hubiera ido a abrir igualmente, pero las enfermeras no le dejaron y Hannibal sabía que decía la verdad. En los años que llevaba yendo cada miércoles nunca le había visto una mala cara ni un mal gesto.

Al llegar a las puertas metálicas de entrada al mercado las vio abiertas y supo que hora era sin mirar porque aquello siempre había sido así. El hombre lo saludó con una sonrisa y Hannibal se lo devolvió. Llegó hasta el mostrador de un puesto de delicatesen después de atravesar unos cuantos pasillos. Siempre los mismos, nunca otro camino y en esta ocasión esperó a que la dependienta dejara las cajas en la parte de atrás y limpiara un poco el mostrador. En el escaparate había varios tarros de scargots y ancas de rana. Realmente eran de esas cosas que uno no puede comparar con ninguna parte del cuerpo humano pensó Hannibal.

Escuchó a sus espaldas como la gente iba entrando y solo miró atrás cuando sintió algo tocándole el pie.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí?—murmuró Hannibal mientras miraba abajo. Era un pequeño perro de color marrón y un lazo rojo, que le apartaba el pelo de los ojos, que le olisqueaba los zapatos. El perro le bufó antes de rodearlo moviendo la cola y siguió oliendo su pantalón.

—¡Flafy!—llamaba una voz de mujer mayor. —¿Dónde estás? ¿Cómo le haya pasado algo? Oh mi pobre Flafy.

Hannibal se agachó para coger la correa rosa que llevaba al cuello. Era curioso, bueno tal vez esa no era la palabra exacta, tal vez desconcertante, que una cosa así inspirara a la gente ternura, que hicieran de sus dueños presas en vez de darles fuerza, porque para Hannibal los perros de Will lo hacían débil. ¿Cuántas veces no había pensado que sucedería si los tocaba? ¿Si les hacia algo? Aunque ni siquiera llegara a matarlos.  Oh, eso le destrozaría.

Una señora de pelo canoso cubierta de maquillaje y joyas se acercó hasta él. Llevaba unos tacones demasiado altos y ruidosos. —¡Mi Flafy! ¿Dónde te habías metido?  Siento si le ha molestado le dijo antes de agacharse para cogerlo en brazos y se marchó mientras seguía hablando con el perro.

—¿Que desea?—preguntó la dependienta y Hannibal  respondió lo de siempre porque al final las rutinas, nuestras costumbres de cada día es lo único que nos mantiene cuerdos.

****************

Era de noche cuando el hombre aparcó a escasos metros de la casa de Will. Bajó de la furgoneta gris donde un sonoro portazo y sacó una bolsa de deporte del maletero. Los perros habían empezado a ladrar pero no aceleró el paso ni pensó en marcharse. Sabía que Will estaba en casa de Hannibal y que los perros no tenían a nadie a quien alertar. Ninguna casa remotamente cerca ni carreteras principales. Realmente un lugar solitario. El hombre sonrió al pensar en cómo el sitio que te hace pensar que estás más tranquilo y seguro porque nadie puede molestarte es también el lugar donde tampoco nadie puede ayudarte.

Subió las escaleras del porche y buscó una llave cerca de la puerta para no tener que forzarla. Allí estaba. —Welcome Home.

****************

 

Hannibal cogió la botella de vino tinto y la inclinó ligeramente para rellenar la copa de Graham.

—No, gracias… No debería—se disculpó Will poniendo la mano sobre su copa.—debería volver pronto. No he ido a casa en todo el día y tengo que ver cómo están mis chicos.

Lecter tuvo que evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto. Otra cosa que se interponía. Llevando su bebida a los labios no podía dejar de pensar en lo fácil que sería destrozarlo y recoger y moldear lo que quedara de Will. Tan fácil… ¿Cómo alguien como él podía...?

—¿Estás bien, Hannibal? Te has quedado callado.

—Estoy bien.

—Tal vez es muy tarde. Estarás cansado y yo…

—Al contrario, amigo mío.  Solo pensaba—respondió Hannibal dejando la copa sobre la mesa. La chimenea estaba encendida y se escuchó el chasquido de la madera al quemar.

—Y... ¿qué es eso que te tiene tan pensativo?—preguntó Graham con cierta timidez.

Hannibal lo miró fijamente sopesando que decir hasta que decidió decir la verdad—En tí—Lecter sintió una gran satisfacción al ver como el rostro de su invitado se encendía hasta las orejas.  

Las manos de Hannibal rozaron el pie de su copa de cristal fingiendo casualidad comenzó a pasar las yemas de arriba a abajo como si la acariciara y Graham se encontró mirando como si no pudiera apartar la vista.

Graham tragó saliva y bebió el contenido que quedaba en su  copa—Tengo que ir al servicio… Dejando la servilleta sobre la mesa salió hacia la otra habitación.

—Lo hemos puesto nervioso, ¿eh?.—Susurró Hannibal para sí mientras paladeaba de nuevo el vino.

Cuando Graham regresó se había mojado la nuca y la cara porque aún quedaban algunas gotas sobre la parte de atrás del cuello y el cabello lo llevaba húmedo. Hannibal se mordió el labio inferior sin saber qué es lo que desaba hacerle en ese momento.

Hannibal se levantó para buscar el postre a la cocina.

—Yo…—Graham apoyó las manos sobre la mesa para ponerse en pie, pero Hannibal lo detuvo. Sus manos sobre los hombros indicando que no era necesario.

—No tardaré, Will. Recuerda que eres mi invitado—mientras le hablaba sus dedos acariciaban sus hombros y cada palabra que le decía cosquilleo en su nuca aún húmeda.

— ¿Te gustan las fresas?—preguntó Hannibal desde la cocina.

—Sí, claro.

Hannibal cogió una bandeja, dos platos blancos y alineados, dos cucharillas de postres y dos tenedores. Limpió las fresas y las colocó con cuidado antes de dejar caer un hilo de chocolate para adornar el borde de los platos y nata, hecha por él. Sacó un cuchillo bien afilado del cajón y lo dejó sobre la bandeja. Se colocó el trapo en el brazo como los metres y levantó la bandeja.

Dio un paso hacia el salón y miró de nuevo el cuchillo. Vio sus ojos reflejados en la hoja y volvió a dejar la bandeja en la barra de la cocina. En esta ocasión no había motivos para llevarlo —Rutina—murmuró antes de dejar el cuchillo dentro del cajón—Rutina.


	5. El ancla

****  
  


_«Por las noches dejo las luces de mi casa encendidas y camino a través de los campos. Cuando miro atrás desde la distancia la casa parece un barco en el mar. Es el único momento en el que me siento a salvo.»_ __  
  


 

Cuando terminó la cena Graham se despidió y subió coche. Por una vez le daba pena haber tenido que decir adiós Había sido una buena noche. Rara en cierto modo... Graham sonrió pasando una mano por la nuca recordando aquella sensación cuando Hannibal se acercó a él antes de ir a buscar el postre. Extraña, pero no desagradable... Todo lo contrario de hecho. No recordaba si alguien le había hecho sentir así ni siquiera Alana. Sabía que era una estupidez y no era como si fuera a tener nada con él, ambos eran hombres, pero no dejaba de ser agradable.

 

Tras varios kilómetros más Graham giró el volante entrando en la zona terrosa. Continuó al menos media hora más y pronto comenzó a ver las luces de su casa a lo lejos. Graham siempre las dejaba encendidas. Le gustaba tenerlas así porque mientras se acercaba a ella por las noches le recordaba donde estaba su hogar el ancla que aún lo sujetaba a este mundo a la realidad.

 

Aparcó el coche en la parte trasera y caminó hacia la casa deseando ver a su manada. Al tocar la cerradura con la llave la puerta se abrió unos centímetros. Estaba seguro de haber cerrado antes de marchar. Instintivamente llevó una mano al arma que guardaba en el bolsillo, pero no la sacó.

 

Sus chicos estaban ladrando desde el interior y Graham sabía que saldrían a recibirle echándose sobre él. Le rodearon moviendo la cola y oliéndole y Graham, como siempre, les devolviól9; la atención rascándoles y dándoles palmadas en el lomo. Les notaba más nerviosos de lo normal, pero se imaginol9; que sería porque llevaba todo el día fuera. Apartándoles consiguiól9; entrar y quitarse el abrigo y los guantes. Mirol9; al exterior una vez más y cerrol9; con llave

 

 

— Buenos chicos ¿Me habéis echado de menos? ¿Eh? ¿Cómo está mi familia? Espera... Nos falta alguien. ¿Dónde está Winston? ¿Te has vuelto a comer el sofá?—preguntó aún sin tenerlo a la vista.

 

Sacó la comida del armario y la puso en los cuencos. Algunos se acercaron a olerla, pero no vio a ninguno comer nada. Winston seguía sin aparecer.

Will le llamó varias veces. Tal vez estaba haciendo alguna trastada.

Le encontró en el salón junto a la chimenea donde solían dormir todos. Estaba tumbado sobre las mantas.

 

—¿Winston? ¿Estás bien, chico?—Will se arrodilló a su lado. Podía ver como su costado se movía al respirar lentamente. Winston abrió los ojos y se levantó tropezando con sus patas. Le lamió la cara mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie y volvió a caer.

 

—¿Qué te pasa?

 

Parecía aturdido como cuando tuvo que llevarle al veterinario y le anestesiaron. Recordó cómo Winston en aquella ocasión trató de seguirle, pero no consiguió ni dar dos pasos sobre la camilla. Algo no iba bien. El perro gruñó y Will se puso en pie. No había nada en pudiera causarle ese efecto en el interior. ¿Habían entrado en casa? ¿Seguían allí?

 

Graham sacó el arma y registró cada centímetro de la casa, pero no encontró a nadie.

 

Salió hasta el porche. Dio la vuelta alrededor de su casa y se apoyó contra la pared. Su aliento se congelaba al salir con aquella temperatura tan baja y le dolían los brazos.

 

—¿Qué se supone que estoy buscando? — Murmuró Williams —¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo? —Guardó el arma en la cinturilla del pantalón. Estaba a punto de volver a entrar cuando vio algo en el suelo. Era un trozo de carne. ¿De dónde había salido? Volvió a entrar y recogió el trozo en una bolsa de plástico. No parecía ninguna presa cazada por sus chicos. Los bordes estaban cortados a cuchillo. ¿Alguien se había acercado tanto a su casa?

Volvió al interior y cerró con llave antes de volver con Winston. Todos los demás parecían estar bien. Tal vez solo era que Winston estaba enfermo o… Quería buscar una excusa cualquier cosa que no le hiciera pensar que alguien había estado allí.

 

Will cogió el móvil sin saber muy bien a quien llamar, hasta dudando si tan siquiera eso estaba sucediendo o era otra alucinación. ¿Y si estaba dormido? No podía llamar a la policía sin más. Tampoco podía volver a llamar a Alana. ¿Y a Hannibal? Ese hombre se estaba ganando el cielo solo con tener que soportarle por el día como para pedirle que se quedara con sus chicos a las tantas de la madrugada mientras él llevaba a su perro. ¿Qué hacer? Sabía que era tarde, pero marcó el número de Alana. Lo dejó sonar un par de veces y colgó al mirar la hora. Graham se mordió los labios.

 

—Vamos, Winston—Se arrodilló de nuevo junto al perro y comprobó una vez más que sólo parecía adormecido antes de cogerlo en brazos y llevarlo hasta el coche. Se aseguró de que el resto quedaran a salvo encerrados en casa y se lo llevó hasta el veterinario de urgencias.

 

Incluso mientras conducía hacia allí apretando el volante con fuerza deseaba que todo fuera un sueño.

 

 

****************

—¿Señor Graham?

La voz de alguien desconocido lo despertó. Era una mujer. Graham entrecerró los ojos intentando acostumbrarse a la luz artificial. La mujer iba vestida con un uniforme de auxiliar.

—¿Winston?—Preguntó Graham aún desorientado. Recordaba haber llevado al perro hasta el veterinario y esperar en la sala y luego…

—Siento haberle despertado. El doctor ha terminado el examen y quiere hablar con usted.

—Lo siento… Me dormí…

—No se preocupe, señor Graham.

 

Pasó a la consulta y vio a Winston mucho más espabilado sobre la camilla.

 

—Señor Graham siéntese.

—¿Qué tiene? —preguntó nada más entrar.

—No se preocupe. Yo le he visto bastante bien, aunque he apreciado que tenía los ojos ligueramente rojos ¿Sabe si ha nadado en aguas turbias? o ¿Recuerda algo fuera de lo normal que pudiera explicar la rojez o la debilidad que nos describió al venir?

—No. Yo solo encontré un trozo de comida cerca de mi casa. Tal vez…

—Tráiganosla y la analizaremos, pero eso llevará más tiempo. Lo mejor sería hacerle un hemograma completo, un análisis de orina y un panel de electrolitos. Solo para asegurarnos de que todo está bien.

 

 

Ya casi había amanecido cuando Will regresol9; a casa solo. Volvía con el tiempo justo para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, pero primero quiso ir a ver a sus perros. Entrol9; en la sala donde dormitaban y encendiól9; la lámpara de pie antes de sentarse en la butaca. Graham se frotol9; la nuca cansado. Iba a ser un día largo, muy, muy largo.

 

El móvil en su bolsillo comenzó a vibrar. Lo sacó pensando que sería Hannibal, pero no era así:—Alana...—murmuró y su voz le sonó muy decepcionada incluso para él. El móvil volvió a sonar y esta vez lo cogió.

 

—Buenos días, Alana. ¿Necesitabas algo?

 

—Eso iba a preguntarte, Will. Tengo una llamada perdida de ayer a las dos de la mañana. ¿Ha pasado algo?

 

Graham dejó escapar el aire despacio. Necesitaba poder contárselo a alguien para saber que no estaba perdiendo la razón. Cerró los ojos y le explicó todo lo que había pasado desde que llegó a casa y cuando terminó de contar lo que sabía Alana no dijo nada. Estuvo varios segundos sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Graham separó el móvil de la oreja para asegurarse de que no se había cortado.

 

—Pero, ¿Estás seguro de que no dejaste la puerta abierta?

—Yo...—Claro que estaba seguro… o al menos lo estaba hace unas horas.

—Tienes que reconocer que es extraño. ¿Has notado si te falta algo?—Continuó su amiga.

—No...—Graham miró a su alrededor.—No he tenido tiempo de revisarlo todo, pero..

—Puede ser que te la dejarás abierta. Esas cosas pasan.

—No lo sé. Ya no sé…—Graham dejó escapar el aire— y... ¿Y Winston? ¿Y el trozo de carne?

—Lo pueden haber traído ellos del bosque de alguna trampa de caza. Siempre hay algún furtivo por esas tierras. Ya verás cómo Winston se pone bien. Podría ser un virus sin más. Tienes que descansar. ¿Por qué no te quedas con el hoy? ¿Por qué no llamas para decir que no puedes dar tus clases y descansas? ¿Quieres que llame a Crawford?

 

—No…—¿De verdad se lo estaba imaginando? Graham se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón frotándose la cara con las manos—Yo estoy bien.

 

—Pero…

 

—Estoy bien. Tengo que dejarte. Voy… Tengo que ducharme.

 

Graham apagó la luz de la lámpara y se quedó allí en silencio mirando a su manada. Hablar con Alana había sido como un jarro de agua helada, lejos de sentirse mejor ahora se sentía más estúpido que aliviado.

 

Ojala todo fuera su imaginación. Antes de subir a ducharse decidió arrodillarse en el suelo. Acarició la cabeza del perro tumbado más cerca de él. No tenía mucho tiempo, pero pensó que cerrar los ojos durante cinco o diez minutos no haría que llegara tarde. Tumbándose junto a ellos sintió su calor y como se relajaba al tenerlo cerca.

—Sois mi familia, chicos. Mi familia.

  
****************

 

—¿Se sabe algo más sobre el caso?—Preguntó uno de sus alumnos desde los asientos más altos del auditorio.

Graham negó con la cabeza—Nada nuevo. El hombre al que probablemente robo el uniforme de repartidor llevaba en coma cuatro meses. Lamentablemente hace dos días falleció. —Era cuestión de días sino de horas que volviera a atacar y Graham sabía que estaban tan cerca de atraparlo ahora como el primer día.

—¿Se han encontrado pistas en los bufetes de abogados? Si alguien como él tiene acceso a esa clase de información podría…

—Se han descartado casi todos los que llevaron o iban a llevar los casos de las víctimas.

—¿Y en el resto? No hablo de cualquier bufete. Serian solo los especializados en temas matrimoniales. Eso lo reduciría, ¿no?

—Lo reduciría—admitió Will—, pero sigue habiendo un problema.

 

Graham se volvió cogiendo el mando de la mesa y pulsó un botón para hacer descender las tres pizarras. Empezó a escribir con el rotulador el nombre de los bufetes que tenía apuntados hasta llenar las tres. Cuando no le quedó más espacio leyó el resto: —Y esto solo en la ciudad de Baltimore—habló levantando el cuaderno para que lo vieran.—Y ¿Qué pasa con los servicios sociales? Porque ellos también tienen acceso a este tipo de información sobre todo si hay menores implicados.

 

 —Pero recordad que nuestro trabajo es realizar un perfil lo más fiel posible para reducir este número de pistas y atrapar al asesino antes de que vuelva a actuar.

 

Will dio por terminada la última clase de la tarde y empezó a recoger sus cosas. Necesitaba descansar pero ante todo quería pasar por el veterinario para ver a Winston y volver a casa con sus pequeños para asegurarse de que estaban bien. A esas horas el auditorio estaba vacío y la única luz del lugar provenía de la pantalla de diapositivas.

 

Apoyándose un momento contra el escritorio Will se frotó la cara. Necesitaba descansar. No entendía como alguien podía hacerle algo a un animal. Entendía tanto como se puede la mente de un asesino, pero nunca había llegado a comprender porque llegaban a hacer cosas así a animales…

 

—Mierda—murmuró Will sin darse cuenta de que hacia un rato que Hannibal le estaba observando.

—¿Will? —la voz de Hannibal a sus espaldas le sobresaltó—Perdona. No quise asustarte. ¿Has terminado por hoy?

 

Hannibal caminó hacia él, llevaba un abrigo largo y marrón y un par de guantes de cuero, y como siempre, Graham, no puedo evitar quedarse mirando. A veces quería ser como él. Era algo en su forma de pisar el suelo, de moverse que lo inquietaba y le hacía sentir seguro a la vez.

 

—Sí… ya me marchaba… Día largo.

—Pareces cansado. ¿Va todo bien, Will?

Graham sonrió débilmente mientras abría el maletín y metía un dosier. Pensó en decirle algo sobre lo que le pasó al llegar a casa, pero no quería sentirse igual de paranoico que cuando se lo contó a Alana.

 

Hannibal se acercó a la mesa mirando alguna de las fotografías del caso—¿Cómo va la investigación?

—Por ahora no muy bien

—Lamento oír eso, Will.

 

Graham notó como Lecter le observaba mientras terminaba de guardar el material.

—¿Cómo es que estás por aquí a estas horas, Hannibal?

—Vengo de una reunión con un viejo amigo. Quiere que realice una evaluación sobre su clienta para un juicio. Lleva un caso de divorcio. Le he dicho que no suelo hacer ese tipo de trabajos, pero insiste en que quede con ella mañana—Hannibal miró las pizarras donde había escrito los nombre de los bufetes—No estoy interesado así que le recomendare otro especialista. —¿Y tú cómo es que...? —Hannibal se dio la vuelta y vio como Graham estaba ensimismado mirando el escritorio. Se le notaban unas pronunciadas ojeras. Parecía mucho más que cansado.

Hannibal se acercó hasta él —¿Algo va mal? —preguntó. Williams continuó inmóvil y Hannibal tuvo que insistir—¿Has vuelto a tener otra pesadilla, Will?

—No, esta noche no he tenido pesadillas solo he tenido realidad, más de la que quería. —respondió pasando una mano por su cuello. —Anoche tuve que llevar a uno de mis perros a urgencias. Alguien dejó comida cerca de mi casa y no sé si...

—¿Cerca de tu casa? ¿Crees que pudo ser algún cazador furtivo?

—Eso mismo dijo Alana.

—¿Alana...? —Hannibal frunció el ceño. De todas las personas a las que podía haber recurrido la escogió a ella. No sabía que le carcomía más; el hecho de que alguien se hubiera acercado tanto a él y a todo lo que le hacía sentir a salvo o que fuera ella a la que había recurrido en primer lugar. —Tenias que haberme llamado.

 

—Pudo ser cualquiera, incluso podría ser yo. Ya no lo sé.  
Hannibal se acercó hasta él poniendo una mano sobre su hombro tratando de reconfortarle—Tú no serias capaz de hacer algo así, Will. Si me hubieras llamado hubiera ido contigo.

 

—¿Y qué… qué te decía, Hannibal? ¿Ven creo que he perdido la razón cuando ni siquiera podía decirme si era real?

—No—Hannibal dio un paso más hacia Will y este se vio pegado contra la mesa— No me importa si crees que es verdad o no. Solo tienes que decir “te necesito” y estaré allí. 

— Yo…Lo siento...

Hannibal le miró serio de arriba a abajo—Llegará un día en que no tengas que sentirlo. —Un día en el que estaría por encima de ese sentimiento. Hannibal solo necesitaba tiempo.

—¿Qué?

—Habló de esa costumbre de disculparte por todo. Llámame cuando necesites algo y no tendrás que volver a sentirlo.  ¿Te importa si te acompaño? Sería mejor que no fueras solo. Pareces muy cansado para conducir tu solo.

 

Graham pensó en decirle que no, pero Hannibal insistió y no supo como negarse o realmente no quiso decir que no. Después de cenar le llevaría hasta su coche y eso sería todo, después se encerraría en su casa y no querría saber nada de ningún ser humano hasta el día siguiente. Al menos eso pensó.

 

Cuando salió del veterinario se sintió algo inquieto. Se supone que Winstone estaba bien el día anterior ya ahora decían que tenía unas decimas, pero que no se preocupara. Y como se supone que no iba a preocuparse si no le dejaban llevarlo a casa. Hannibal no dijo nada. Solo estaba junto a él, pero eso le reconfortaba más que un montón de palabras vacías.

 

Cuando llegó a su casa todos salieron a recibirle, aunque, Graham se sorprendió al ver como al terminar de saludarle a él iban hasta los pies de Hannibal y esperaban sentado a que les diera una palmadita en el lomo. Graham sonrió y entró en casa seguido por el otro hombre.

 

Graham caminó hasta la cocina para preparar algo de cena. Hannibal le ayudo ha preparar la ensalada mientras el ponía algo de carne que había comprado hacia un par de días en el mercado.

 

Hannibal salió de la cocina con la escusa de poner la mesa. Una vez allí miró alrededor de la habitación buscando algo fuera de lugar. Alguna muestra de que alguien había entrado la noche anterior. Demasiadas molestias para quedarse en la puerta sin más.

 

—¿Quieres que ponga música? —Preguntó Hannibal desde el salón mientras revisaba los estantes por si faltaba algo desde la última vez que estuvo. Al mover la cabeza le llamó la atención un reflejo. Nada demasiado llamativo el brillo de algo de cristal al reflejarse contra la luz de las lámparas. Casi imperceptible, pero real. Hannibal se acercó hasta el estante opuesto.

 

Entre la repisa de libros había colocada una diminuta cámara de video del tamaño de un botón. Sin mirar directamente a la lente fingiendo que no la había visto cogió una par de libros del estante. Graham entró en aquel instante en la habitación con el mantel.

—Has encontrado algo interesante—Le preguntó Graham.

—No estoy seguro—Respondió él tapando el objetivo con los libros—Tienes que recordarme que traiga la película de El rey Arturo. Sé que te encantará si no te quedas dormido. —Hannibal le guiñó un ojo al verle ponerse rojo y le quitó el mantel para colocarlo—Pon algo de música. Lo bueno de vivir a las afueras es que puedes ponerla tan alta como quieras.

 

La noche pasó casi en un suspiro y Hannibal no pasó ni un minuto sin pensar en quien estaba detrás de todo eso. Cuando se hizo muy tarde Graham le pidió que se quedara a dormir y él aceptó. Durante la noche le había preguntado sobre antiguos y nuevos casos, pero Graham no estaba de humor para hablar del trabajo. Hannibal Averiguaría quien estaba detrás de todo aquello, porque ante todo, nadie juega con lo que le pertenece.


	6. ¿Qué eres tú?

Ana terminó de colocar los cuadernos en el escaparate de su copistería. Dio un par de pasos atrás y lo miró con los brazos apoyados en las caderas. Ana sonrió. Le gustaba como había quedado la decoración con todos esos cuadernos de colores fosforescentes. Incluso a esas horas de la noche los rosas, amarillos y naranjas se veían brillar. Estaba ansiosa por ver la cara de los chavales que pasaban frente al escaparate cada mañana camino del colegio. 

Al escuchar un ruido, desde la trastienda donde guardaban las maquinas, Ana se detuvo un instante.

—Qué raro —murmuró—Su marido no vendría a recogerla hasta dentro de una hora y con lo tarde que se había hecho más le valdría llegar puntual.

Cogió una caja de detrás del mostrador y deslizó el cúter sobre la cinta abriendo la caja. La máquina de impresión de la trastienda empezó a hacer ruido como cuando se calentaba al encenderla por las mañanas y esta vez estaba muy segura de no habérselo imaginado. Dejó la caja en el suelo y buscó el móvil en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

—Mierda… lo dejé en el bolso… Muy bien Ana —se dijo en un susurro—A ver. Piensa… «Si fuera un ladrón no se pondría a hacer fotocopias» —Ana sonrió pensando en gastarle una broma a su marido. Dejó el cúter sobre la mesa para no cortarle si se sobresaltaba y caminó despacio hasta la puerta tratando de asustarle. 

Ana se asomó a la habitación. La luz estaba apagada, pero la enorme fotocopiadora iluminaba lo suficiente para ver la silueta de un hombre frente a la máquina. Ana dio un paso hacia él. Caminaba casi de puntillas camuflando sus pasos con la ruidosa máquina. Dos pasos más y estaría lo suficiente cerca para saltar sobre su espada o pincharle con un dedo en el costado. Se moría por ver su cara de susto.

Un paso más. 

Se fijó en que llevaba un jersey de cuello vuelto y guantes. «¿Por qué se había cambiado de ropa?» Ana se detuvo con un pie levantado a punto de acercarse más. ¿Por qué le parecía más alto? Tragó saliva. El pechó de Ana se movía con cada respiración. ¿Por qué imprimía aquellas fotos? Ana retrocedió tropezando contra algo y él se volvió soltando una maldición. 

 

Ana salió corriendo de la trastienda. Saltó esquivando unas cajas. Solo tenía que llegar a la calle y pedir ayuda. Le sentía detrás. Ana agarró el pomo de la puerta y sintió como esta se abría. Escuchó las cajas detrás de ella cuando el hombre tropezó. Ana tiró de la puerta y sintió el aire de la noche sobre su cara cuando el hombre la sujetaba por el brazo con tanta fuerza que lo oyó crujir.

 

Ella gritó mientras la arrastraba adentro de nuevo y la llevaba a la oscura trastienda. Trató de agarrarse al mostrador donde estaba el cúter y lo rozó con los dedos antes de verlo caer al suelo. Él continuó tirando de ella. Se sujetó con ambas manos al marco de la puerta, pero era demasiado fuerte. 

La empujó contra la máquina de las fotocopias haciendo que todas las hojas se desparramaran sobre el suelo. Ana forcejeó. Movió las piernas tratando de patearle. Liberó una de sus manos soltándole un bofetón y clavándole las uñas en el rostro enfureciendo le aún más. Corrió de nuevo hacia la puerta tirando lo que tenía delante para que no pudiera seguirla, pero la agarró con mucha más fuerza.

—¡Déjame ir! ¡Llévate lo que quieras! ¡Déjame!

Él no dijo nada solo respiraba con fuerza mientras la arrastraba. El hombre abrió la tapa de la fotocopiadora y la golpeó la cara contra el cristal de la máquina. Ana se sintió aturdida y entonces él cerró la tapa con todas sus fuerzas contra ella una y otra vez. Y entonces Ana ya no sintió nada, ya no sintió su sangre caliente resbalar de su cabeza hacia su boca ni como la luz de la fotocopiadora se movía sin parar de izquierda a derecha repitiendo sus últimos momentos ni a él sujetándola. Nada más. Nunca jamás.

 

*******

 

Graham se despertó a la mañana siguiente al escuchar ruidos desde la cocina. Tardó un poco en recordar que Hannibal se había quedado a dormir la noche anterior. Estirándose bostezó y comenzó a buscar sus zapatillas. Sacó la ropa para ponerse después de la ducha dejándola sobre la cama y se detuvo cuando le llegó el olor de café recién hecho y huevos. De pronto el estómago comenzó a rugir. Una parte de él se sentía culpable por no haberse despertado antes para preparar el desayuno, la otra culpable por pensar que podría acostumbrarse a que alguien le cuidara así, aunque sabía que esas cosas no le pasaban a gente como él.

Se puso la bata azul sobre el pijama descolorido y se miró en el espejo mientras se pasaba los dedos por el pelo. Al ver que no conseguía gran cosa intentando domar sus cabellos desistió. Tenía que darse prisa si quería dejar a tiempo a Hannibal y llegar a sus propias clases.

Cuando entró en la cocina encontró a Hannibal frente al fogón. Graham no pudo evitar sonreír. Ver a Hannibal servir los huevos revueltos en cada plato era como asistir en directo a un programa de cocina, incluso si lo hacía en su modesta casa. Le vio añadir pan tostado y un par de trozos de beicon y se preguntó dónde estarían los perros. Era muy raro que no estuvieran a su alrededor moviendo la cola y pidiéndole algo de comer.

—Buenos días, Hannibal.

—Buenos días —saludó el hombre mirando por encima de su hombro—. Llegas justo a tiempo. Siéntate y desayuna.

Graham se dio cuenta de que Hannibal ya se había vestido y llevaba el pelo húmedo—: Ya te has duchado.

—Sí, espero que no te moleste, Will. Me dejaste las toallas en la sala y pensé que no te importaría si iba primero. Aún quedaba agua caliente.

—No. Está bien. No… no me molesta. Siento ser un anfitrión tan penoso. No estoy acostumbrado. Tenía que haberte dejado el secador a la vista… haber hecho el desayuno, aunque no me hubiera quedado así. Y tenía que haber insistido más en que durmieras en la cama—Graham se trabó al ver como Hannibal trataba de disimular una sonrisa—y… Me refería a que…

—Siéntate, Graham —habló señalándole la silla. Hannibal sonrió mientras le veía disculparse por todo. ¿Cómo podían ser tan distintos y a la vez tan parecidos? Porque sabía que allí dentro, encerrado en la cabeza de Graham había mucho más. Acercándose hacia él le retiró la silla—Siéntate —repitió.

Graham se sentó tratando de cubrir el pijama con la bata. Miraba a Hannibal ya vestido y se veía a sí mismo con su bata vieja y en zapatillas—Tal vez debería ir a ducharme primero—murmuró. Graham se mordió los labios —Si me das cinco minutos puedo ducharme. Podrías ir desayunando. No necesitas esperar por mi…—Habló Graham, pero con Hannibal detrás de él no podía apartar la silla para ponerse en pie. —Sabes que contigo detrás no puedo levantarme, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé —Contestó Hannibal. Cuando le colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Graham el doctor notó como se estremecía ante el contactó como si hiciera un esfuerzo por no apartarse. Lecter se inclinó para hablarle casi al oído mientras su dedo pulgar le acariciaba distraídamente—. Esta es tu casa, Will. Puedes ir como quieras. Nunca debes sentirte mal ni disculparte sin necesidad y conmigo no tienes por qué hacerlo. Pero si realmente te sientes tan mal solo tienes que hacer dos cosas por mí.

Graham sentía el aliento de Hannibal contra la piel cada vez que respiraba, su nariz casi rozaba su oreja.

—¿Qué? —preguntó apretando los puños bajo la mesa.

—Desayunar y llevarme a tiempo —Antes de apartarse Hannibal volvió a apretar su hombro.

Graham sentía la cara arder al mismo tiempo que sentía como si el calor en el resto de su cuerpo se desvaneciera cuando él se apartó.

Cuando terminaron el desayuno Hannibal se puso a fregar los platos con la excusa de que Graham todavía tenía que ir a ducharse, pero cuando Graham salió de la cocina Hannibal fue directo a su habitación. Sabía que quien había entrado había dejado otra cámara justo encima del armario, pero se aseguró en todo momento de no mostrar su rostro directamente. El audio ahora solo funcionaba en las cámaras del salón así que lo único que tenía que hacer era recordar dónde podía hablar y en qué lugar debía colocarse. Por un momento se detuvo al recordar la cámara que había encontrado en el baño. Con suerte el vaho con el que había llenado la habitación seguiría empañando la lente.

Sacó del armario una de las camisas que mejor le quedaban y la dejó sobre la cama guardando la que había sacado Will. La escogida era blanca con pequeñas rayas azules, blancas y rosas. Personalmente, prendería fuego a ese armario y le compraría ropa mejor, pero eso no estaba en su mano por el momento. Quería que se la pusiera, pero no iba pedírselo y por eso mismo esta vez solo sería una prenda. La dejaría allí y esperaría que la viera. Graham dudaría de si la había dejado allí el mismo y la utilizaría. Uno de los perros entró en la habitación. Hannibal le miró fijamente y observó como el animal iba bajando la cola hasta ponerla entre las patas y agachaba las orejas. Hannibal señaló la puerta y el animal salió en el acto.

 

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Will volviera de nuevo a la cocina. Hannibal no pude contener una sonrisa al ver que llevaba la camisa. El cuello lo tenía mal abotonado y se había quedado algo doblado por detrás. Sonrió al verle, sí, pero aquella sonrisa no le duró mucho al recordar la última sesión que había tenido con Bedelia du Maurier; su psiquiatra. Habían hablado de Will, ¿cómo no? Él siempre salía de un modo u otro en todas sus charlas. Aquel día…

 

****

—¿Te gusta Graham? —Le preguntó Bedelia du Maurier.

Hannibal se encogió ligeramente de hombros y se echó hacia atrás en el sofá cruzando las piernas—: Define gustar.

—Sabes perfectamente lo que significa, Hannibal.

—Me... —Hannibal hizo una pausa escogiendo la palabra exacta para Will.—fascina. Sí.

—¿Como un experimento científico o como hombre?—preguntó ella ladeando la cabeza.

Hannibal se rió con suavidad—: ¿Como hombre? Quieres decir como espécimen humano.

Ella negó con la cabeza—No. Más bien como otro ser afín con el que compartir tu tiempo. Tal vez tu vida.

—¿De amistad? —Continuó él— Podría ser.

—No, Hannibal—el hombre iba a interrumpirla cuando ella continuó—Se nos acaba el tiempo por hoy. ¿Por qué no pruebas a escribir en tu cuaderno qué crees que es para ti?

—¿No cree que esa clase de ejercicios son para los pacientes que llegan a las consultas por primera vez no para alguien que trabaja como psicoanalista?

—No—La mujer se puso en pie y caminó hacia la puerta de salida. La abrió con elegancia y le despidió no sin antes añadir—.Yo creo que esa es la excusa que usan los que no quieren hacer estos ejercicios. Hasta la semana que viene Hannibal.

****

De vuelta al presente Hannibal no escuchó lo que estaba diciendo Williams.

—¿Pasa algo, Hannibal? —Le preguntó Graham al verle con la mirada fija sobre él.

—Tienes mal puesto el cuello de la camisa. Deja que te ayude.

Graham intentó ponerlo bien, pero no terminaba de arreglarlo. Tal vez lo había abotonado mal. Hannibal sabía que no había cámaras en la cocina así́ que se acercó hasta él y pasó sus dedos por detrás de la nuca de Will. Las yemas le rozaron el cuello de su camisa desde atrás hasta llegar a los botones sueltos del frente y juro que le escuchó soltar el aire lentamente a Williams, casi un jadeo contenido, mientras le desabotonaba los primeros botones hasta el pecho. Graham no temblaba al tenerle tan cerca ni evitaba mirarle a los ojos. Despacio Hannibal dobló bien la prenda y la abotonó. ¿Qué era para él? Se preguntó Hannibal. Solo lo hacía porque quería ponerle nervioso. Solo eso. Hannibal se apartó́ y ambos salieron de casa dejando a los perros dentro sin decir ni una palabra.

 

  
De camino al juzgado el tráfico era tan lento que Hannibal le pidió a Graham que le dejara en los juzgados directamente.

Graham escuchó la sirena de la policía y vio las luces del otro coche patrulla acercándose. Se apartó a un lado de la carretera para dejarle sitió y continuó.

—Habrá pasado algo —dijo Graham.

—No creo que haya un día en el que no pase nada, Will.

—Sí. A veces me extraña que todavía quedemos tantos.

Hannibal no podía dejar de mirarle. Necesitaba tanto que Graham pensara como él, tanto que empezaba a notar una pequeña molestia en el pecho. ¿Qué era lo que sentía?

—Ya hemos llegado —habló Graham mientras estacionaba el coche frente a los juzgados.

—Después vendré́ a buscarte para llevarte hasta tu coche. Siento que no nos diera tiempo para que lo recogieras.

 

Hannibal le miró serio—: No te disculpes, Will.

Graham tuvo que morderse los labios para no volver a decir que lo sentía—¿Estos van a ser mis deberes para la terapia? —Preguntó con cierto humor.

—No, para la terapia vamos a probar otras cosas —Hannibal sujetó la manilla de la puerta, pero no llegó a abrirla—¿Qué te parece si comemos juntos luego? ¿Tienes planes?

—¿Yo? —Preguntó Graham sorprendido. Tal vez recoger a Winstone a la noche, recordar cerrar la puerta de su casa con llave, sus perros y dormir, pensó́ Graham. Más allá́ de eso no tenía nada que hacer—No, nunca tengo planes.

—Hablaremos de eso en nuestra...

El móvil de Graham comenzó́ a sonar sobresaltándole. Sacándolo del bolsillo miró la pantalla perdiendo todo su buen humor—: Es un mensaje de Crawford. Tengo… tengo que irme Hannibal. ¿Tendrás que esperar mucho?

—No. Llegarán en unos minutos, David suele ser puntual. No te preocupes —Hannibal bajó del coche cerrando la puerta con suavidad. Graham arrancó incorporándose de nuevo al tráfico y se alejó́ hasta perderse de vista.

—Crawford otra vez—murmuró Lecter.

Hannibal esperó junto a la puerta de entrada de los juzgados. Mientras estaba allí́ parado veía entrar y salir gente de todas las condiciones sociales y morales. Gente con trajes caros regodeándose de la resolución, personas que aflojaban sus corbatas al salir como si necesitaran tomar aire, victoriosos, arruinados, hundidos... Hormigas que entraban y salían del mismo hormiguero. Pero todos tenían algo en común y es que ninguno le importaba. Algunos podrían servir para algún propósito, pero ni uno solo de ellos le hacía sentir nada.

Un carraspeó a su lado le hizo volverse. David Torres el abogado al que había conocido en los tiempos de la universidad se hallaba junto a él acompañado por una mujer. Ella llevaba el pelo corto y rizado de color castaño y un vestido marrón. Evitaba mirarle a la cara mientras hablaban y sujetaba un bolso pequeño contra su cuerpo. La iba a derivar porque a él este tipo de pacientes no le interesaban. Había tenido alguno al principio de su carrera, pero no le reportaban nada nuevo. ¿Maleable? Sí, pero a esas alturas él buscaba algo más.

—Esta es mi clienta, la señora Amanda Simons —habló David.

—Encantado señora Simons.

Ella asintió́ y dijo algo en voz tan baja que no consiguió́ entenderla.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó el abogado— Te lo has pensado mejor, Hannibal. ¿Realizaras la evaluación psicológica de mi clienta para presentársela al juez? No es lo común, pero el abogado de la parte contraria la ha pedido solo para que podamos hablar de la custodia de su hijo. 

—Sabes que no suelo llevar este tipo de casos. —Hannibal metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta para darles el nombre de otro compañero cuando se fijó otra vez en ella. La mujer alzó la vista y miró hacia la puerta, unas escaleras más arriba de donde se encontraban, justo cuando salía un grupo de gente y dio un paso atrás.

Había más personas que él saliendo del edificio, sí, pero Hannibal intuía bien a qué hombre estaba mirando ella de aquella manera. No le conocía, pero había visto muchas veces esa actitud, ese gesto mal disimulado de prepotencia. Era un hombre de metro noventa, corpulento forjado en los gimnasios. Tenía un golpe reciente en la mejilla, tal vez un arañazo y un par de cicatrices, en la mandíbula y la frente, más antiguas, cabellos negros, ojos grises y piel bronceada. Vestía un traje caro y un reloj de oro tan ostentoso como su anillo. Los zapatos brillaban lustrosos como recién sacados de la caja. Pero no fue su aspecto lo que más llamó su atención sino su forma de caminar al acercarse hacia ellos y como ella empezó a temblar cuando le vio. El hombre no dijo nada, pero se aseguró de que ella le viera y la sonrió. El rostro de la mujer perdió todo el color volviéndoselo blanco casi transparente. Hasta después de verle entrar en el taxi Hannibal le siguió con la vista. Guardó la tarjeta que iba a darle a la señora Simons con la dirección de un compañero cambiándola por la suya.

—Menudo imbécil—protestó David delante de la mujer.

Hannibal frunció el ceño. Ese no era el tipo de lenguaje que debía usarse —: ¿Era su marido? —preguntó.

—No. Ese era el señor Sáez, el abogado de su marido—explicó el hombre—Perdón, de su futuro ex marido.

 

—Me imagino que es lo que quiere el abogado. No es necesario discutirlo ahora. Venga a mi consulta el…

—¿Podría ser el lunes?—se apresuró a preguntar la mujer. Su voz sonó esta vez alta y clara.

Hannibal recordó que el lunes tenía consulta con Graham a última hora. El resto solía distribuirlo a lo largo de la semana así que supuso que no le desajustaría la agenda demasiado.

—Me resulta un poco precipitado, pero pase el lunes y hablaremos. Siempre que le venga bien, Señora Simons.

—Hablaré con el juez. Le diremos que estamos en ello —habló David y ella asintió. 

—Esta es mi dirección —Respondió Hannibal dándole una de sus tarjetas— Venga a las tres. Necesitaré que antes me pasen las trascripciones de los juicios. Prefiero trabajar con un contexto más amplio. —Quería saber donde se estaba metiendo.

 

****

De camino para recogerle Graham aprovechó a secarse el sudor de las manos en el pantalón cuando paró, en el que le pareció ya el decimonoveno semáforo en rojo. Hacía ya tres horas que había dejado a Hannibal en los juzgados y había dado un par de clases así que para entonces estaba más que seguro de que la reunión había terminado. Por fin el semáforo cambió de color y consiguió acercarse hasta donde Hannibal le esperaba.

—¿Terminaste pronto? Siento el retraso. Yo...

—¿Sabes lo que va a pasar cada vez que te disculpes a partir de ahora, Will? —Le preguntó serio mientras entraba en el coche y se ponía el cinturón.

Graham pensó que tal vez se había enfadado, pero aun así no pudo evitar bromear—: ¿Voy a meter unos centavos en un bote? —respondió sin apartar la vista de la carretera. Parecía estar de buen humor otra vez.

—No, tener que salir conmigo, Will.

Graham le miró de repente y casi tuvo que dar un frenazo de golpe al ponerse en rojo el semáforo frente a ellos. Hannibal se reajustó el cinturón de seguridad y evitó sonreír al ver como Graham abría la boca y la cerraba de nuevo mordiéndose los labios. Una parte de él quería oírle disculparse de nuevo solo para poder ponerle a prueba.

—¿Tratas de ponerme nervioso, Hannibal? —preguntó volviéndose hacia él mientras el semáforo seguía en rojo para ellos.

—¿Te pongo nervioso? —preguntó con fingida sorpresa—Verde.

—¿Qué?

El coche tras ellos hizo sonar el claxon y Graham pegó un bote en su asiento.

—El semáforo, Will. Se ha puesto verde.

El rostro de Graham fue el que se puso rojo ahora—: Tengo… ten… Tengo que pasar a por unos archivos antes de volver a clase.

—Si quieres ve a cogerlos ahora. Te acompaño. ¿Has pensado donde quiere ir a comer? ¿A la cafetería que hay en vuestro edificio? —Hannibal casi podía sentir como se le erizaba el pelo a Graham solo de pensar en comer en un sitio tan lleno de gente. Mientras conducía se fijó en cómo le sudaban las manos. Por hoy ya lo había empujado suficiente. Tal vez.

—¿Es ahora cuando vas a alentarme para que empiece a comer rodeado de gente? ¿Vas a obligarme a coger una bandeja y respirar profundamente mientras pido el primer plato?

—No, este es el momento en el que te digo que la comida de cafetería no es saludable así como tampoco lo es el sándwich de una máquina.

Graham se rio—: ¿Estas probando un nuevo tipo de terapia conmigo?

Ahora fue el turno de Hannibal para esbozar una sonrisa—: Sí, se llama vámonos a un restaurante a comer.

—¿Y si llego tarde a mi clase?

—Lo único que puedo hacer entonces es darte una nota para tu profesor diciendo que estuviste con un médico —Hannibal le vio reírse y no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo. —Prometo que llegaras a tiempo y prometo que solo seremos tú y yo. Nadie más te distraerá. No tendrás que sentir nada que te incomode.

Graham asintió.

Hannibal le dio indicaciones para que le llevara hasta el restaurante. Graham estacionó. Apoyado en el volante miró a través del cristal hacia el enorme edificio.

—¿Es aquí? Tiene pinta de ser… muy caro.

El edificio estaba completamente renovado; fachada reluciente, una alfombra roja que subía unas escaleras hacia una doble puerta de cristal que se abría cuando la gente se acercaba, y un par de hombres junto a ellas que se turnaban para acompañar a unos clientes con traje o vestidos elegantes hasta sus mesas. Graham sintió como se le secaba la boca. No le gustaba estar en sitios tan llenos de gente. Les veía y no podía evitar leer sus gestos, sus maneras de mirarle, la inflexión en la voz. Ni siquiera iba bien vestido para aquel lugar. Quería marcharse… Necesitaba marcharse.

Hannibal abrió la puerta del coche y bajó sin esperarle—: Hablar de dinero siempre me ha parecido algo rudo, Will —le amonestó. 

—Lo siento, pero…—respondió Graham mientras se bajaba y se ponía a su altura. Ambos frente a las puertas de entrada.  
Hannibal se paró en seco y se volvió señalándole—: ¿Lo sientes? —Graham abrió la boca, pero no le dejó hablar—¿Sabes lo que le pasa a la gente que lo siente? —Preguntó serió.

—No…

—Que se pasan tanto tiempo disculpándose o pidiendo permiso que nunca llegan a ningún sitio.

—Yo he llegado hasta aquí —. Dijo señalando el restaurante.

—Lo sé, Will, pero eso es porque tú eres especial —el rostro de Hannibal se suavizó sin dar la menor muestra de que lo dijera con algún doble sentido, sin burlas —Tu puedes ser quien quieras.

Graham iba a responder algo cuando las puertas se abrieron. Al entrar el metre le preguntó a qué nombre tenían la reserva y les pidió que le siguieran.

—Creí que dijiste que solo seriamos dos como mucho—habló Graham mirando hacia las mesas del restaurante donde parecía que no quedaba ni una mesa libre.

—Y así será—insistió Hannibal.

El metre les guió hasta un ascensor en la parte de atrás y les dio una tarjeta como las que se usan para abrir habitaciones en un hotel.

—Si necesitan cualquier cosa no duden en llamar. Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

—¿Dónde vamos?

Hannibal le miró serio—: A comer. Te lo he dicho hace unos minutos. ¿Pérdida de memoria? —dijo mientras jugaba con la tarjeta entre los dedos. Graham cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho—Solo bromeaba, Will. Supongo que tendré que practicar más con mi sentido del humor. En la última planta disponen de unas salas exclusivas. Conocí al dueño de este restaurante hará unos años en un viaje a Francia y siempre está pidiéndome que venga. 

El ascensor se detuvo en su destino y ambos hombres salieron fuera. Los suelos estaban cubiertos por una alfombra roja con dibujos dorados y las paredes parecían de mármol negro con betas blancas. A lo largo del pasillo había varias puertas. Caminaron hasta una y Hannibal pasó la tarjeta.

Al entrar lo primero que Graham vio fue una cocina blanca rodeada por una barra de mármol negro. Tenía horno, fogones, una chapa como la que había visto en los restaurantes japoneses y una nevera. Había un par de sillas altas a un lado de la encimera, pero también había al otro extremo de la habitación un sofá blanco con una mesa baja y una mesa de comedor en el centro con el mantel, platos y cubiertos dispuestos.

—Es un apartamento—habló Will.

—Algo así. El concepto, según me explicó el dueño, es el poder tener una comida de negocio o cena en un ambiente relajado y familiar. El cliente puede elegir si quiere que el chef suba personalmente a preparar lo que quieras o puedes decirles que lo harás tú mismo.

 

Graham no podía dejar de mirar por todas partes; las lámparas de cristal del techo, las paredes, las enormes ventanas de cristal con unas vistas impresionantes de la gran ciudad, el sofá, el televisor....

 

Hannibal no solía encender la televisión, pero le vio tan abrumado que pensó que eso le distraería un poco. El canal estaba en el de las noticias. 

 

—Había pensado en preparar un Coq au vin. ¿Qué te parece? 

 

—¿Qué suena muy bien aunque no sepa lo que es? 

 

—Supongo que es solo un nombre un poco adornado para decir pollo al vino. —Hannibal sonrió.

 

—No era necesario que me invitaras. Yo...

 

—Tú piensas que no era necesario. Y puede que tengas razón, pero no se me ocurre nadie mejor con el que compartir mi tiempo.

 

Ambos se volvieron hacia la gran pantalla cuando escucharon a la presentadora de las noticias: «Hoy hablaremos con las autoridades sobre los últimos asesinos en serie que aun anda suelto y en activo.» 

—Lo dice como si fuera la noticia más fascinante del año—se quejó Graham. 

Hannibal evitó contestar. Volviéndose abrió la nevera para sacar el pollo troceado, el vino y el resto de ingredientes para preparar la comida.

Graham se acercó hasta él—: ¿Puedo ayudarte con algo? 

—Claro. ¿Por qué no vas cortando las verduras? —Hannibal puso un cuchillo largo y afilado frente a él—La tabla esta debajo de fregadero.

 

Colocó la tabla sobre la encimera y comenzó a cortar mientras seguía escuchando las noticias.

«Cada año cientos de personas son asesinadas en este país. Algunas son actos fortuitos en el calor de una discusión otros son planes calculados durante días sino años, pero que es lo que provoca... »

—Odio que hagan eso—habló Graham señalando la pantalla con el cuchillo antes de volver a trocear unas zanahorias—deberían de dar las noticias no buscar este tipo de sensacionalismo. Lo hacen parecer algo fascinante cuando no lo es. Ayer a la noche murió una chica en una tienda de fotocopias y gente con la que trabajo hacia chistes sobre la forma en la que había muerto. Y luego soy yo el esquizofrénico que no debería estar en la calle.

Hannibal dejó a un lado lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a Graham usar el cuchillo. Lo usaba de tal manera que con cada corte golpeaba la tabla con más fuerza de la necesaria. Veía tanta rabia dentro de él, tanto poder. 

 

*******

 

Él esperó en su furgoneta gris fuera de la zona residencial. Le había llevado varias horas llegar hasta allí e iba a hacer que cada minuto de ese viaje mereciera la pena. Miró la hora en el reloj de oro de su muñeca y esperó mientras revisaba la pantalla de su móvil. Gracias a las cámaras que había colocado por la casa de aquella podía observar a cada miembro de la perfecta familia a la que iba a salvar de sí misma, pero ante todo se vengaría de Graham. Sabía lo que una familia a punto de romperse podía hacerte sentir y sabía quien tenía la culpa de todo. Pulsando una tecla en el teléfono cambio la imagen de la cámara del salón por la del cuarto del hijo. 

 

Abrió la puerta de la furgoneta y cogió su bolsa apretando la mano con tanta fuerza que notaba como el asa dejaba marcas contra su piel. Recargó la bolsa contra un costado y cogió un rollo de papel de al menos medio metro antes de cerrar la puerta. Caminó un par de manzanas hasta la casa al principio del barrio residencial. Unas vallas blancas rodeaban el jardín. Qué perfectos parecían por fuera. 

Junto a la puerta de garaje el chaval de la familia había dejado tirada su bicicleta. Disfuncionales, erráticos, montones de hormonas desagradecidas, sacos de carne y hueso pensó mientras se acercaba. Siempre era culpa de ellos. Tenían las típicas luces en el porche qué se encienden cuando alguien se acerca, pero el sabía que esa noche no iban a encenderse. El hombre pulsó un botón de su móvil quitando la función de encendido automático, la alarma y bloqueó la comunicación con el exterior.

Hoy iba a dedicárselo a Graham y si era cierto lo que decían sobre su empatía disfrutaría de cada momento de rabia que tenía guardada para él.

 

********

 

Sentado tras su escritorio Hannibal no podía evitar tener la sensación de que algo estaba fuera de lugar como si echara en falta algo. Después de comer con Graham había vuelta a su despacho para dar un par de sesiones y Graham había regresado a sus clases. Recordó a Will apareciendo el otro día en su puerta sin saber muy bien cómo había llegado hasta allí y le recordó disculpándose por marcharse hacia unas noches y tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. ¿Tanto te puedes acostumbrar a una persona que la echas de menos? Cogió la estilográfica y la destapó con idea de hacer lo que la psiquiatra le había pedido. ¿Qué era Graham para él?

Hannibal quería que fuera lunes ya para poder tener otra sesión con Graham. Miró hacia el teléfono que tenía sobre la mesa y lo primero en lo que pensó fue en marcar el número de Will. Quería saber que había dentro de aquel hombre que lo hacía ser como era. Aun no tenía claro que quería sacar de él. Tal vez quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar esa empatía febril o que se convirtiera en su igual, un compañero de cacerías con un don. Pensar en ello, en cierto modo, le excitaba. Hannibal escribió compañero en el bloc que tenía delante.

—¿Compañero?—susurró sin dejar de pensar en cuantas acepciones tenía aquella palabra. Sonriendo negó con la cabeza antes de coger el teléfono para llamarle.

Para su sorpresa Graham le cogió al primer tono.

—¿Hannibal?

—Sí, ¿te llamo en mal momento?

Hannibal escuchó la voz de alguien hablando a Graham desde el otro lado del teléfono: —«Cuando termines baja al garaje. Tenemos varias horas de camino»

—Tengo… tengo que marchar con Crawford. Tengo que ir a una escena y llamar a Alana para que vaya a buscar a Winstone y luego yo... 

Le notó intranquilo, un poco más de lo normal. 

—Respira, Will. Toma aire despacio y respira. No es bueno estar tan tenso. Solo puedes hacer una cosa al tiempo y yo estoy aquí para ayudarte. «Estoy aquí para que me necesites»

—Estoy bien. Solo quiero que Winstone vuelva a casa y terminar este día.

—Yo podría ayudarte. 

—Pero Alana… 

—Quiero ayudarte—insistió— Es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿no? Puedo cuidar de él.

—No quiero causarte problemas ni siquiera sé si… ¿Y si te estropea el coche? Ni siquiera sé si te gustan.

—¿Los perros? No más que lo hacían cuando estudia medicina— Dijo mientras le venía una imagen de él tirando los restos de un cuerpo a una jauría de perros en sus tiempos de universidad. Hannibal se rio con suavidad para que pasara su comentario por alto — Solo bromeaba. Esta mañana se portaron muy bien. Ya me conocen. No me darán problemas.

—Bien. Te lo agradezco mucho no sé qué haría sin…

Hannibal estaba esperando a que terminara aquella frase con un “ti” pero al otro lado de la línea alguien le robó su momento. 

« Llama por el camino nos vamos ahora.» 

 

Graham se despidió y Hannibal quedó un rato mirando el bloc. Pasó la estilográfica sin tocar el bloc pensando si tachar o no compañero. Lo pensó un poco más y añadió debajo “amigo”. Por ahora lo dejaría así.

 

****************

 

El coche de Crawford se acercó a un barrio de casas grandes de dos pisos y jardines rodeados por vayas bajas. Las luces de los tres coches de policía que estaban aparcados fuera arrojaban luces azules contra la blanca fachada. 

Graham bajó del coche y comenzó a caminar hacia la cerca.

Un grupo de la científica revisaba cada centímetro de césped, la bicicleta tirada junto al garaje, la barbacoa…

Abrió la valla y vio como los policías le miraban de arriba abajo.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —Preguntó uno de los oficiales de policía a su compañero.

—No debería estar aquí—comentó otro.

Graham se llevó la mano al cuello tocando su acreditación de ayudante del FBI asegurándose de que la llevaba puesta antes de mirar atrás en busca de Crawford. Este le señaló hacia la casa indicándole que continuara.

—¿Sera cierto? —preguntó alguien a sus espaldas.

A cada paso Graham notaba como le observaban, como le juzgaban y condenaban sin saber nada sobre él. No es que no lo hicieran de normal, pero esta vez ni siquiera se molestaban en disimular.

Graham miró hacia adelante en el mismo momento un hombre uniformado salía corriendo de la casa tan a prisa que se lo llevó por delante tirándole. Graham cayó sentado. 

—Tranquilo muchacho—escuchó hablar a Crawford al policía que acababa de tirarle.

Aun en el suelo Graham vio que el oficial no tendría más de veinte años. Estaba blanco como un fantasma y se sujetaba el estomago con una mano. 

—Lo siento…—comenzó a disculparse cuando le vino una arcada. El oficial consiguió apartarse antes de vomitar entre unas flores.

Graham aceptó la mano que Crawford le ofrecía para levantarse—Se acostumbrar—.habló Crawford negando con la cabeza.

Había algo en la forma en la que Crawford le miraba que le hacía pensar que había algo más que no le estaba diciendo. Entró en la casa y notó un olor a muerte; sangre y carne empezando a descomponerse. ¿Dónde estaba metiéndose?

Crawford mandó salir a todos los policías y forenses de la casa para dejarle a solas. 

La alfombra de piel blanca del Hall tenía un rastro de sangre, dos manchas paralelas que llevaba hasta el salón. Era como si hubieran intentado agarrarse con las dos manos para no ser movido. Graham pensó que encontraría los cuerpos allí, pero el rastro llegaba hasta el centro de la sala donde había una mancha enorme. Con esa cantidad de sangre la victima debió morir allí. ¿Dónde estaba el cuerpo? Agachándose tocó la alfombra manchada con el guate y le pareció que aun seguía humedad. Era un poco extraño. Graham se puso de pie y notó algo húmedo caer sobre su hombro y al mirar su camisa se dio cuenta de que era una gota de sangre. Graham apretó los puños sin atreverse a mirar. 

Otra gota cayó cerca de él y entonces alzó la vista al techo y le vio. Un hombre clavado al techo por varios clavos anchos con los ojos en blanco y la mandíbula desencajada en una mueca de dolor. Graham saltó hacia un lado de la habitación golpeándose el brazo contra el sofá y tragó saliva. No podía ser el asesino que buscaban, Él nunca mataba a los adultos con sus propias manos, menos aun con tanta saña. Podía sentir la ira del asesino, una ira tan grande que solo quería destruir y mostrar al alguien lo que dejaba atrás. Lo que le habían forzado a hacer. Vio caer otra gota sobre la alfombra de piel blanca preguntándose ¿Cómo podía seguir cayendo si habían certificado la muerte de todos? ¿Qué había hecho? 

—No —murmuró Graham— No sabía lo que había pasado en aquella casa, pero no quería seguir allí. Ese no era su caso. No más de un caso a la vez. Iba a salir para hablar con Crawford cuando vio una puerta entre abierta moverse. Quiso creer que era la corriente, pero sacó su arma. Despacio se acercó abriéndola un poco con la punta de la pistola Muy, muy despacio giró hacia la derecha apoyándose contra la pared del exterior por si veía alguien dentro. La ventana estaba abierta y volvió a pensar que solo se había movido por la corriente. Se acercó más a la apertura de la puerta viendo entre las rendijas el otro lado de la habitación y lo que vio hizo que se le callera el arma de las manos. El seguro de la pistola estaba puesto y el arma no se disparó, pero aunque lo hubiera hecho ni se hubiera inmutado. No, mientras veía aquella pared cubierta de carteles con fotos suyas en su propia casa. Fotos de él durmiendo con sus perros el día que volvió de dejar a Winston en el veterinario, de él comiendo solo, de él en la ducha… Y sobre todas sus fotos escrito en sangre se podía leer una nota solo para él.

 

«Si tuve una infancia difícil y sufrí “posibles abusos” eso me convierte en un asesino. Si tu única familia son tus perros ¿Qué eres tú?»


End file.
